


Jewel of the Sea Deleted Scenes

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Legends of Lgona [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD!Virgil, Ace!Virgil, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, adhd person writes adhd character, demiro!Logan, mermaid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: The story is over, but not every moment was shown. Some scenes didn't have the chance to make it into the final draft. So, I've compiled them here for your convenience.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Legends of Lgona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032819
Kudos: 12





	1. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably would have been fit into chapter 9 if I’d tried but it seemed to be a different kind of tone with the rest of the chapter so despite it being one of my favorite parts, it didn’t make the final edit.

Virgil hummed as he searched the shelves for something new to read. He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until a voice sounded from below him. “What’s that song?”

Virgil looked down from his position on one of the library ladders. He smiled at Logan. “I honestly don’t know. I think it was a song that a passing ship was singing while I was held captive. All I know is that I liked the beat.” He climbed down. “I don’t even think I could tell you the lyrics.”

Logan nodded, moving to bump his shoulder against Virgil’s. “What are you reading now?” He moved his head as if he could see the title.

Virgil laughed, telling him about it as they went to sit down. He loved this time with Logan, when all of the prince’s attention was on him and he felt like nothing existed outside this room. It was the best feeling in the world to know that Logan genuinely wanted to know his opinions on things and his thoughts on the things he’s read.


	2. Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a bit before chapters 12-14. It broke up the flow of the story and kind of slowed things down in between a bunch of fast paced things. So, I had to cut it. It is mentioned in 18 but other than that it had no impact on the rest of the story besides developing side characters.

Virgil was sitting in Roman’s bedroom, cross-legged on the floor as he showed Roman how to do some simple knots. A knock sounded at the door and the ten year old stood to open it. Patton entered, a tray of snacks balanced in his hands. “Room for one more?” He asked cheerily.

Roman giggled. “Of course!” He moved back to watch Virgil keep going, the threads in his lap slowly transforming into a bracelet.

Patton leaned over Roman’s shoulder to watch as well. “Oh! Are you making friendship bracelets?”

Virgil blinked. “Friendship bracelets?”

Roman shook his head. “Virgil and I were just talking and he started doing that. He’s showing me how to do it.”

Patton moved to sit near them, forming an almost triangle with their knees. “Yeah, that’s friendship bracelets! Virgil, how long have you been making them?” He must have forgotten Virgil was supposed to have amnesia.

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know.” His fingers kept going, making knot after knot until the bracelet was done. He grabbed a button and needle that Roman had found in his room and proceeded to attach it.

Patton cocked his head. “I never would have thought to make a latch for it.”

Virgil paused and looked up at him, seeing Roman grab some snacks out of the corner of his eye. “Then how do you take them on and off?”

Patton shrugged. “You don’t. You just wait for them to fall off.”

Virgil shook his head as he finished the bracelet. “Here.” He showed Roman how to put it on.

Roman squealed and clapped his hands. “I wanna make one for you now!” He pawed through the threads before just handing them over to Virgil. “Pick!”

Virgil smiled and grabbed a few colors that matched the suit he was going to be wearing later that day. “How about these?”

Roman smiled and started the bracelet like Virgil taught him. He did it in the easy chevron pattern Virgil had shown him. Virgil stopped him when he picked up the needle. “How about you let me handle this, guppy?”

Roman nodded, instead watching Virgil’s hands intently. Virgil smiled, ruffling his hair as he handed it back. “There you go, squirt.”

Roman shook his head, reaching for Virgil’s wrist so he could put it on him. “Don’t you wanna wear it?”

Virgil’s smile turned soft, almost hesitant. He knew Roman had no idea the cultural significance arm jewelry had for mer. He also knew that he’d already thought of this tiny human as an extension of his family. So, he extended his arm and allowed the bracelet to be clipped around his wrist.

Patton smiled and slapped his thighs before standing. “Well, I’ve got chores to get back to. You two have fun now.”

Roman waved at the manservant before going back to the thread pile, searching for something. Virgil tilted his head, watching him. “Whatcha looking for?”

“Colors that match Lo’s suit.” Roman didn’t pause his searching.

Virgil hummed. “I haven’t seen the suit yet so I can’t help with that.”

Roman nodded, grabbing a few threads in shades of black, blue, and purple, with a thin thread of gold. He stood, moving around the pile in between then before plopping down beside Virgil and leaning into his side. Virgil put an arm around him and almost put his tail in the child’s lap before remembering he didn’t have a tail currently. Roman squirmed around a bit but settled once comfortable.

A few hours went by of them existing near each other, Virgil giving pointers as Roman went along. A knock sounded at the door and Virgil looked up to find that the sun had set and only the room lights were illuminating the space. Logan’s head peeked around the door before the prince smiled. “Patton told me I’d find you here.”

Virgil smiled up at him while Roman stood and launched himself at Logan, rambling about the bracelets. Logan listened to him for a few minutes before his eyes moved to Virgil. “Patton’ll be here in a few minutes to put Roman to bed. You need to start getting ready for the party.”

Virgil nodded and stood, saying goodnight to Roman on his way out. Logan walked with him down to his room before the prince had to break off to go get ready as well.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Chapters 12-14 and is probably my favorite of the deleted scenes because of how sweet it is. It fits in toward the beginning of the party.

Virgil finished what was on the plate and Logan tugged on his hand. When the mer looked quizzically at him, Logan just set the plate on a nearby flat surface and smiled, tugging again. Virgil laughed. “What is it?”

Logan smiled. “I want to dance with you.”

Virgil tugged back. “I don’t know how to dance.”

Logan tugged again, putting a bit of force behind it. “Please? I’ll lead, all you need to do is follow me.”

Virgil reluctantly gave in. “Fine, just as long as we’re not the center of attention.”

Logan shook his head, an almost giddy smile on his lips. “There’s a bunch of other people dancing, we won’t be the only ones.”

Virgil nodded, being swung into his arms as they approached the dance floor. It felt nice, having Logan’s hand on his waist and the other clasped in his own. Virgil kept glancing at his feet to make sure he wasn’t stepping on Logan’s. After all, he didn’t want to make a fool of the prince.

Logan’s voice cut through his worries as it always did. “Hey, look at me. Just look at me, okay?”

Virgil nodded and soon he was lost in the other’s eyes, searching out the familiar flecks of sky within the seaglass blue. His eyes trailed to the laugh lines radiating from his eyes, the way those crinkled even now.

Virgil sighed in contentment, leaning his head on Logan’s shoulder as they went from making a small square to simply swaying in place, enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. Virgil hadn’t realized his free hand had wrapped around Logan’s neck and his fingers were playing with Logan’s hair until Logan chuckled, his breath warm on Virgil’s cheek. “That tickles.”

Virgil’s fingers paused. “Sorry.”

Logan’s fingers squeezed his waist slightly. “I didn’t mean to make you stop. In fact, I was quite liking it.”

Virgil smiled, having the urge to press a kiss to his neck. He didn’t but wished he did, instead just letting his fingers continue their rhythm in the other’s hair. Soon, he felt little circles being made on his waist with Logan’s thumb. He hummed, feeling Logan step closer. “This is nice.”

They kept swaying, occasionally turning in a slow circle. For the most part, they focused more on taking in the feeling of being safe in the other’s arms. Virgil wanted to stop time and live in this moment forever. He didn’t want to have to leave this place, this family, this man, this moment.

For now, he just pulled him closer and lost himself in the rhythm of his fingers in the other’s hair, Logan’s circles on his waist, and their steps as they turned in another small circle. He tuned out the world until nothing existed but the two of them, the music, and the stars.


	4. The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during Chapter 11 and was cut due to me not wanting to have three different perspectives in the same chapter. It felt too disjointed and kind of all over the place. So, the setting for this one is pretty much directly after the chapter ends.

Logan had Roman distract Virgil with the suit while he slipped away. Hurrying down the street, he found the storefront he was looking for and quickly entered. The bell over the door jingled as he entered, his eyes going to the designs on the walls. Not having much time, and not wanting to leave his nephew and guest alone for long, he scanned the walls for something similar to the design that lay in his pocket. Giving up, he strode over to the counter.

The clerk smiled. “How can I help you, your highness?”

Logan smiled back as he pulled out the folded paper that he’d carefully drawn the night before. “Hi, I’m looking to have an engagement dagger made.”

“Of course! I see that you already have a design picked out?”

Logan nodded, handing it over. “I’ve made notes of what I want the colors to be but I’m not entirely set on them. Is there a way I can see what it would look like before you make it?”

“Of course! We can render it in a 3D image before actually making it and see if the colors and proportions are right. I’d have to ask you a few questions about it to make sure we have everything right.”

Logan nodded. “How long would that take? I have a few other errands I was planning on running today.”

They smiled, tapping away at their keyboard for a minute. “I can ask most of the questions now, get your email, and send you the images when they’ve been created? Or, you can come back at a different time?”

Logan thought it over for a minute. “I won’t have time to come back for a few days. The email option is fine.”

The transaction went smoothly and Logan rejoined the pair. Roman smiled at him, not suspecting anything. Virgil twisted to look at him from where he was standing, an attendant helping him. “Hey, L. Where’d you go?”

Logan just shook his head, waving his phone about. “I took a phone call and answered some emails, nothing major.”

Virgil nodded, turning his attention back to the attendant. Logan watched as they went through colors and styles before settling on one Virgil liked the most.

A few days later, the pictures for the knife showed up in his inbox. They looked great and they’d even managed to carve in all the little details he wasn’t sure would make it to the final product. Sending back the go ahead to make it, Logan waited anxiously for it to arrive. And arrive it did, a few hours before the party. Logan slipped it into his sock drawer, wanting to wait until a few days after the party when he could bring Virgil up to the cliff to propose there. He knew he was tired of waiting and was sure he knew what he was doing, but he also knew he didn’t want to disrupt his brother’s big day. So, he thought he could wait a few more days, choosing instead to stay in the moment and bask in Virgil’s attention.


	5. The Kitchens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this one was cut because it interrupted the flow of Chapter 20 and I couldn’t find a different place to put it. It was kind of hinted at in the chapter that Virgil snuck away to make the Necklace while Logan went to the kitchens but this is the expansion of that and an expansion of Jasper, a character that I love.

Logan swam over to Virgil, who seemed to be heading to his room. “Whatcha doing?”

Virgil smiled at him, a tired look in his eyes. “I’m gonna get some alone time. I think I’ve been around people for too long.”

Logan nodded. “Okay, get some rest, alright?”

Virgil squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before heading into his room. Logan turned, thinking he’d just go back to the sunken ship of the afternoon, and found Virgil’s sibling Jasper leaning against the wall. He smiled, extending a hand to mer. “I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Logan Ackroyd.”

Jasper shook his hand. “Jasper Strand.”

Logan frowned. “Why is your last name different from Virgil’s?”

Mer eyes narrowed but a smile crossed mer lips. “What did he tell you his last name was?”

“Storm. He told me he was Virgil Storm.”

Jasper laughed. “His name is Virgil Strand. He probably told you it was Storm because he panicked.”

“Ahh, that would line up with the panicked fake amnesia as well.”

Jasper nodded before mer paused. “Wait. If you are usually from land, do you know what soup is?”

“Uhh, yes, I do. Why?”

Mer eyes lit up, tail starting to sway. “Can you make it?” Mer voice was just a bit too loud for the corridor.

“With some degree of success, yes.” Logan couldn’t help but be curious as to where this was going.

Jasper’s whole face lit up, making a face Logan could only describe as a specific brand of excitement. He’d seen a similar look on Virgil’s face when he’d taken him to the town. “Will you teach me how?!”

Logan blinked, his head going back a bit. “Isn’t that almost impossible?”

“That’s debatable. Now, will you teach me? Or at least teach me how to make at least one human food?”

Logan glanced at Virgil’s closed door and knew he still needed some space. Jasper seemed to be easily excitable and he knew Virgil would probably appreciate some peace and quiet. So, he agreed. Thus, he ended up in the palace kitchen.

Granted, the room was remarkable. The whole castle was on the side of an underwater mount so much of it was in rock but they’d managed to find an air pocket so all the counters were dry. There was a dry heat that filled the room and Logan noticed that there was a hatch over one wall. “What’s that’?”

Jasper smiled and moved over to it. “That, good prince, is a hydrothermal vent that we carefully navigated from the bottom of the ocean to here. It is significantly weaker here but it needs to be in order for us to be this close to it for any extended period of time. This same vent is also used to heat the entire castle, keeping it at a steady temperature year ‘round.”

“That is amazing and ingenious.”

“Okay, yeah, but food?”

Logan chuckled and set to work, making a dish he’d always enjoyed on land. It didn’t turn out quite right as he had to guess the temperature of the vent and had to use ingredients he wasn’t used to. He made it work and, in the end, Jasper was scurrying off happily to eat mer fudge. Logan laughed at mer retreating back and picked up a tray of the pieces to take to Virgil. Andy was exiting Virgil’s room on his way out and took a few with him.


	6. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene that I wanted to include in the main portion of chapter 20 but it felt a bit too disjointed with it. It’s a cute scene between the two siblings so I wanted to keep it. However, it does give away what the Necklace looks like and I’d wanted to save that until the very last second as that allows the readers to experience the Necklace at the same time as Logan did.

Virgil made a crab line for his room, wanting some quiet to work on the Necklace. He got almost to the door before Logan came up to him. “Watcha doing?”

Virgil smiled but wasn’t sure if Logan bought it. “I’m gonna get some alone time. I think I’ve been around people for too long.” He’d done this before when it’d been a long day of doing things with a lot of people involved, sometimes canceling their nightly debates and sometimes replacing them for sitting quietly next to each other reading.

Something in his face must have told Logan it was the first kind of tired as he just nodded. “Okay, get some rest, alright?”

Virgil reached forward and squeezed his hand, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to close his door behind him. He sat down at his desk and started on the Necklace. It wasn’t anything complicated, just a simple charm. It didn’t need to be anything fancy, nothing like what Ember was making for her girlfriend.

He grabbed a length of fishing wire and started twisting it into a loose spiral. This was more for decoration right now as the chain would probably be replaced by a thin leather strip or a linked chain, whichever Logan chose. He then began to build the charm for the Necklace. Starting with a shell that had a bit of sea glass stuck to the inside, he carefully bore a hole in the top, making sure the dark blue sea glass was visible when laid on the desk. He twisted a wire and fit it through the hole, leaving a little loop at the bottom so it poked out from the shell.

A knock sounded at the door, a voice that Virgil would know anywhere asking to come in. He gave Andy permission to enter, eyes still focused on the glass beads he was threading onto the charm. There were two beads and they were separated by a metal bead with another metal one above the second glass bead.

Shuffling sounded that Virgil knew was Andy getting comfortable on the bed. He waited for his twin to speak, knowing what it was to need time to work up to saying something. Instead of pushing it, he simply continued to add a large and flat piece of sea glass to the charm.

Eventually, Andy spoke. “I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Virgil turned, his hands stilling in their work, to look over his shoulder at him. “In what way?”

Andy gestured to the room. “This palace is too confining. I feel like the walls get closer every day. I need to be out of here.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay, do you have an idea of where to go?”

“I was thinking about visiting our cousins in the Estern blessing. That way I can get some of this restless energy out. Besides, it’s almost time for the yearly visit anyways, right?”

Virgil nodded. “I fully support you but I ask that you wait a few months.”

“And why is that?”

Virgil leaned back, showing Andy the Necklace that was halfway completed. “I’ve got plans and would like for you to be there.”

Andy nodded, moving to float nearby. “That Logan is a good guy. He’ll treat you well.”

Virgil smiled at his twin being so supportive instead of using a sarcastic quip like he normally would. “Thank you, that means a lot. Nate has already given him the coral talk so you don’t need to worry about it.”

Andy shrugged as he flopped back on the bed. “Eh, still might just to scare him. If he’s scared off by two siblings doing it then he’s no good for you.”

Virgil went back to his task, threading a smaller metal bead and an even smaller glass bead. He twisted the wire into another loop, weaving it around itself and sealing it off. “Thank you, brother of mine, but I’m sure he’s the one.” He paused, looking off into the distance out the window. “There’s no way he can’t be.”

Andy just ruffled Virgil’s hair, watching as he put the charm on the wire and held it up to the light. “It looks great. I’m sure he’ll like it.” He headed out as Virgil stuck it in a drawer and watched him steal a few pieces of fudge from Logan on his way out.


	7. Extra: The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this too seriously, I just wanted to write something cute.

Jewel of the Sea: Honeymoon

Virgil woke slowly. The sun streaming through a window laid across his back in the most delightful manner, making him want to stay in bed for a few more hours to really feel that warmth. A rustling beside him made him hum and wiggle sideways just a bit. An arm was thrown over his shoulders, adding to the warmth, and Virgil was pulled into Logan’s embrace.

Virgil hummed, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Logan was closest: his shoulder. “Good morning.”

Logan smiled and chuckled, a sound that rumbled through his chest and made Virgil think of the way a distant avalanche felt. “Good morning to you too, Husband.”

Virgil remembered the events of the previous day, from the courting to the wedding to the very long car ride that night to the arriving at the summer house around midnight and collapsing into bed almost as soon as they got there, and smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully with you here.”

Virgil knocked his head against Logan’s collarbone. “Sap.”

Logan laughed, running a hand through Virgil’s hair. “You love me.”

Virgil smiled into his shoulder before leaning up to kiss him. “That I do.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer, just resting and enjoying the warmth and each other’s presence. Soon, Logan was slowly rolling away. “We should probably get up soon. We’ve got a large stretch of land to see.”

Virgil groaned, rolling back up in the soft blankets. “Ten more hours.”

Logan chuckled. “I’ll give you a compromise and give you fifteen more minutes.”

He got up and dressed before going to the kitchens and preparing breakfast for the two of them. The summer house was closer to a hunting lodge on the beach, a relatively medium sized house that only really employed maids and a butler as no other staff was needed. Logan knew how to cook from his time away at college and was fairly decent at following recipes. He made some scrambled eggs and grits with a side of bacon, putting it on a tray before bringing it back to the bedroom.

Virgil was snoring when Logan came back in, prompting him to smile. The prince put his tray down on the side table before he moved to sit on Virgil’s side of the bed. “Time to wake up, dear. I brought food.”

Virgil rolled into him, nuzzling into Logan’s side. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He muttered, voice still heavy with sleep.

Logan chuckled, hand coming to run through Virgil’s hair. “Every day, without fail.”

Virgil groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope, I made enough for the both of us.”

Virgil nodded, sleepily leaning against his husband and humming.

A half hour later, they were walking out the door hand in hand. Virgil had a spring in his step and was swinging their hands, excited to spend the day exploring the town with Logan. “So, where are we going first?”

“I thought we’d go visit the town and wander around for a bit, there’s a lovely little museum that documents the history of sea travel, before going to walk the seashore at dusk.”

Virgil nodded, swinging their joined hands just a bit higher. “That sounds great!”

They walked over to the seaside town, a short jaunt away from their cabin, and strolled through the streets. Virgil tried to stay near Logan so as to not lose him but continued to get excited or interested in something and Logan would catch up to him when he was halfway through the store. Virgil felt sheepish at the start but Logan just laughed good-naturedly and kissed his temple. After a while, Logan just had a fond smile perpetually teasing at his lips as he followed the mer around.

They wandered the stores for a few hours before they stopped for lunch at a small sandwich shop, getting ice cream afterwards. They walked through a community garden that had a pond in the center, Logan giving random facts about the inhabitants of water.

The museum was interesting and Virgil really enjoyed it. He got to see all kinds of boats and the way humans had learned to travel. At one point he got a bit overstimulated and had to sit down but Logan was incredibly understanding and sat with him until he felt like he could continue. He bought a little figurine of a Viking ship from the gift store while Logan got a small paperweight that was a functioning compass encased in what looked like sea glass.

They brought the trinkets back to the lodge before going to the beach for that evening walk. Hand in hand, they strolled along the sand. Virgil had discarded his shoes at the house, liking the feeling of the sand between his toes and the way the water came to curl around his feet as it washed the shore. As the sun went down, the edges of the water started lighting up a bright blue with each passing wave and where the couple stepped.

“That’s due to microorganisms that activate their bioluminescence when moved.” Logan pointed out.

Virgil smiled and squeezed his hand. “We Mer call it ‘The Nightly Dance’ as it sort of looks like an elaborate dance.”

Logan kissed his temple. “Sorry, I’ve just been researching a bunch of marine facts since I found out about the Mer.”

Virgil laughed, touched. “That’s adorable.”

Logan smiled slightly and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder for a moment. Their walk continued in peace for a few minutes before Logan gasped and released Virgil’s hand to run forward and pick up a rock. He looked it over before nodding and bringing it back to Virgil. “It’s the perfect rock!” He smiled almost uncharacteristically brightly.

Virgil smiled softly and took it. “You’re awfully chipper all of a sudden. Is there any particular reason?”

Logan shrugged, moving to wrap his arm around Virgil’s waist. “I’m perfectly, utterly, incandescently content right now.” He looked at the rock in Virgil’s hand. “I also recently looked into penguins and found that a certain species gives their prospective mate a pebble as a gift and engagement present.”

Virgil looked at him with a fond look in his eyes, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I love you so much.”

Logan laughed and they continued on their walk. The rest of their evening went by peacefully. When they got ready for bed that night, Logan imparted one more piece of information. “Did you know that sea otters hold each other’s paws while sleeping so they won’t drift away from each other?”

Virgil kissed him before pulling him close and curling into his side. “Yes, I did and it's a very sweet thing.”

Just like otters, the newlywed couple fell asleep curled up with each other, holding tight.


End file.
